The Meeting
by Chesliemeanie2005
Summary: The Elemist is not interfering again.........
1. The Meeting

The Animorphs are too cool for me. What makes you think I own them?  
  
Suddenly everything was different. The houses were different and the roads were different, and the tree he lived in way in the distance either wasn't there or was very short.  
  
"That-" The Elemist pointed. "-is where you must go."  
  
The house looked so ordinary. How could the amazing warrior Elfangor live HERE?  
  
Tobias nodded and walked in the direction of the pointing finger. 'Is it really a finger?' Tobias wondered.  
  
He stopped a few feet before the door. He couldn't do it. He could NOT just walk up to some guy and say, "Hey, I'm your son from the future, and I've come to see you because this is our last chance!" I mean, he wouldn't freak out like any old human, but still, it might bother him. It was probably better just to walk away. Why should he mess with time? Why should he let the Elemist tell him what to do? He almost turned around, but if the Elemist were still there, glaring at him, he would get even more scared than he already was. He held his gaze on the door and walked towards it, feeling like he was going to collapse.  
  
He made it to the door, but he felt no better. Here was another struggle. He had to knock.  
  
He flung his fist at the door, making a loud breaking sound.  
  
"Ow!" he said, studying his fingers. The door was flung open by a scared man in his twenties.  
  
"Oh," he breathed, "What happened? I heard a strange noise."  
  
Tobias's eyes went wide. He began breathing hard. He couldn't speak. He must have looked insane.  
  
"Elfangor?" he finally whispered.  
  
Elfangor now delivered his full attention to this possible threat.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Elfangor," Tobias whispered more clearly.  
  
"What is 'Elfangor'?"  
  
Tobias became worried. What if this wasn't the right guy?  
  
"Aren't you Elfangor?" he said, like someone shot down from a pedistal.  
  
"Who are YOU?" Elfangor inquired, trying to sound as if he WEREN'T Elfangor.  
  
Tobias breathed a little more.  
  
"I'm Tobias. I'm-" He looked down and swallowed in pain. "-your son." 


	2. Stupid Ellimist!

Thanks to lovelyinsanity for telling me how to spell Ellimist.  
  
Alan lightly closed the door and walked to the livingroom.  
  
"Loren," he called, "There is a boy at the front door claiming to be my son."  
  
Loren sat up with interest.  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know. He seemed very nervous. Even if he isn't telling the truth, something strange is going on and I would like to find out what."  
  
"Let's go," Loren said, getting up off of the couch.  
  
Loren opened the door.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Tobias took a deep breath and back up a little.  
  
'MOTHER,' he thought, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Come in." She made way for him and he went in as a matter of propriety.  
  
Elfangor was standing by the kitchen table. Loren sat down. As Tobias neared, Elfangor took a seat as well, so Tobias did, too.  
  
They looked at him expectantly.  
  
Tobias's eyes moved back and forth between them and the table and his hands. Finally, Elfangor said,  
  
"Why do you claim to be my son?"  
  
"Because I am," Tobias answered plainly. Before he could continue, Loren said,  
  
"Does this have something to do with Andalites?"  
  
Tobias looked at her in slight surprise. Why would she be so free with that word?  
  
"Of course it does. It must, since my father is one."  
  
"So, you know what an Andalite is?" Elfangor asked for clarification.  
  
"Yes. It's another species. Yeerks are enemies of Andalites. So are Taxxons. Not because they are intelligent, but because they are vicious. Hork Bajair, on the other hand, are not enemies of the the Andalites, but just slaves of the Yeerks."  
  
"How is it that you know all this?" Alan was extremely surprised to find a human who knew about anything but humans.  
  
"You told me. Or--you will have told me. I'm from the future."  
  
"Oh!" Elfangor and Loren said in unison, "That explains it."  
  
Tobias looked confused.  
  
"Are you serious? Or is that sarcasm. Does that really explain it for you?"  
  
"Well," said Elfangor, "It explains why I don't know who you are. So. How did you get here? Don't tell my fifteen years from now, humans will have invented time-travel. That's insane."  
  
Tobias looked down, embarrased. He should have known. Elfangor is just like his brother, always talking about how inferior humans are. 'At least, he seems to like Loren.'  
  
"No. No. The Elemist brought me here. He said we were meant to be together."  
  
Loren and Elfangor burst out with laughter.  
  
"The Ellimist is a fool," Elfangor said, "He thinks he knows things, but really he's just an idiot who happens to live in more than three dimensions simultaneously."  
  
"Oh," Tobias said, rather stupidly.  
  
"I don't understand," Loren announced, "Why would Alan tell you all these things? What reason is there to?"  
  
Tobias hesitated. He would feel really bad about dumping all this on them before it even happened. 'BUT THEY ARE GOING TO ABANDON ME!'  
  
"The Yeerks are going to attack, and the Andalites won't be able to stop them so you are going to come and give the power to morph to five human youths, those being me and four of my friends, and then you are going to be eaten alive by Visser Three and we are going to do a lot of good but not really enough, and then we are going to find your little brother, Aximilli Esgarrouth Isthil, and he's going to help us, but I don't think we have freed more than one human controller yet." Tobias's voice faded and he was really worn out. He had just spilled his guts to a stranger. How did he even know this was really Elfangor? Sure, the Ellimist had said, but who says he's always right? This could be Visser One in diguise, about to throw the cuffs on him, drag him to the first ever Yeerk pool on Earth and shove a stupid slug in his brain before he's even born!  
  
Tobias jumped up from the table and ran for the door.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Loren cried! He felt sorry for her for a second.  
  
'She's going to abandon me!'  
  
He ran out the door, down the sidewalk and right into the Ellimist. He didn't actually hit him, but he stopped when he saw him.  
  
Loren and Elfangor came spilling out of the front door and down onto the side walk. Tobias stared, on the verge of a panic attack, at the Ellimist, bathed in that dorky blue light.  
  
"Hey!" Loren was at Tobias's side now. "Hey, you idiot, stay away from my son!"  
  
Tobias was SO grateful. His heart filled with more love than he'd ever felt, even for Rachel.  
  
Suddenly everything was different. There was his tree. The Ellimist was nowhere to be found.  
  
'OH, NO!'  
  
"No!" Tobias yelled. He started to cry. He fell down on the pavement of the street and cried. 


	3. I'm! Not! Human!

My second chapter was much better than the first, for the those of you who couldn't tell.  
  
He didn't want to go back to his tree. He wanted to be human, to feel the pain that comes with losing your parents.  
  
This hurt in a way it never had before. He'd been angry at some exxence of a parent for leaving him to an aunt and uncle that didn't care abou thim, but he hadn't felt the human aspect of it. This was even worse than seeing Elfangor die in his Andalite form.  
  
He noticed, now, that he was walking towards Jake's house. He walked more purposefully now. His only thoughts were of Jake and what he might being doing when Tobias arrived. Might his brother answer the door? That could be dangerous. Tobias was supposed to be missing. If he suddenly showed up at Jake's house, the Yeerks might investigate.  
  
He went around to Jake's window. He was startled to find it closed and locked. Rachel always left her window open for him.  
  
He knocked on the window. After a moment, someone peeked out through the curtains.  
  
Jake pulled the curtains apart and opened the window.  
  
"Hey, Tobias. What's up?"  
  
"Wanna hang at the mall? We could go get Marco." Jake looked surprised.  
  
Jake WAS surprised. Tobias NEVER wanted to do human things.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanna go to the mall."  
  
Jake hesitated a little.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll be right out."  
  
They met in Jake's front yard and headed towards Marco's house.  
  
"Tobias, I'm not expecting you to spill your guts, but--I know something's wrong. Just give me an overview." Tobias looked at Jake with a truly sad face. That really surprised Jake. He stared with his mouth hanging open while Tobias spoke.  
  
"The Ellimist took me back in time to see my father and then, with no warning, brought me back here."  
  
"Wow." Tobias looked at Jake, waiting for him to say something else.  
  
Jake had nothing else to say. He looked awkwardly at the ground. They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
When they reached Marco's, Jake was still in some demented kind of shock, so Tobias knocked. Marco answered. He tilted a confused head to one side.  
  
"Is there a mission? Where are Rachel and Cassie?"  
  
"There's no mission," Jake finally spoke, "We're going to the mall."  
  
"Oh." Marco transitioned mental modes. "Ok." He closed the door and they were off.  
  
On the way, Marco made stupid jokes and generally distracted everyone from the situaton at hand. Once at the mall, they headed for the arcade. Tobias lost every game he played, while Marco and Jake did better and better, trying to out-do eachother.  
  
'That's what I get for being the bird-boy.'  
  
When Marco noticed that Tobias wasn't having a good time, he said,  
  
"Hey, let's go get some icecream." Jake raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Do you have any money?"  
  
"No, but I figured you could spot me." Jake gave Marco a good-natured whack on the head and the three of them went to the foodcourt.  
  
Once there, they saw Cassie and Rachel.  
  
"Tobias!" Rachel went running towards Tobias and gave him a hug. She pulled away quickly as she realized what she was doing.  
  
Rachel wanted to yell to the world, "Tobias is human!" but, of course, she didn't. She just stood there smiling like an idiot. She looked like a Anime school-girl.  
  
Tobias was embarrased. He looked at the floor as much as possible.  
  
to be continued. 


	4. Joshua helps

Loren stood alone in the street.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I guess the Ellimist took him away."  
  
Loren looked in shock towards the voice.  
  
"Oh. Alan."  
  
"I forgot you were there."  
  
Alan touched Loren's arm, guiding her back to their house.  
  
"No," Loren said. She would not enter the house. "If I go in there, I'm giving up on him."  
  
"He said he's our son. We'll see him sometime."  
  
"There had to be a reason he came back," she said urgently, "Maybe we WON'T see him."  
  
"I'm staying out here."  
  
Elfangor went back inside and left Loren to her imaginings.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Hello."  
  
Loren looked up to see a being bathed in a peaceful green light. It was obvious to her that he was related to the Ellimist, but he looked different, besides the color. He came to sit by Loren on the front step.  
  
"This stupid Green Light follows me everywhere."  
  
Loren stared, not quite sure what to make of this magical man sitting beside her like nothing.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I don't have a name. The Ellimist is my brother, but I would never be so pretentious. You can call me Joshua if you want," he suggested, saying the first name he thought of.  
  
"Joshua." Loren held out her hand. She wondered if she had made a mistake. Joshua took her hand and stood up. She stood up too, wondering what he meant. He looked to the street and so did she. Something was different. No, everything was different.  
  
WHERE ARE WE!?, Loren's mind shouted.  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"Yes. He's at the mall with his friends."  
  
Loren smiled.  
  
"He has friends?"  
  
Joshua nodded.  
  
"I guess the mall is in the same place it was before. I hope I can find it." Loren laughed a little. She started to walk away.  
  
"Joshua? What's wrong with your brother?"  
  
"That's a hard question to answer."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Loren turned away to find her son. 


	5. Loren Finds

Loren took the streets she remembered, trying to ignore the things that looked different.  
  
"Right on the third street," she said to herself. But something didn't feel right. She stopped and looked around. She didn't recognize anything. On impulse she went to the next street before turning right. That felt better.  
  
Strangly enough, she made it to the mall. She staggered in awe. The mall was a lot different than it used to be. She walked slowly through the center of the mall with all the little booths, and then she saw him. He was with a girl. There were two other boys and another girl standing near them.  
  
Loren walked slowly towards them. One of the other boys said something and they started to walk away. Loren stopped.  
  
NO!, she shouted.  
  
She started following them. She thought she'd just follow them to wherever they were going. But after a while, they got really quiet. She realized they were suspicious of her. She ran towards them. As she came near, they turned to look at her. That's when Tobias saw her. She stopped and stood, as if to say,  
  
"Here I am."  
  
Tobias threw his arms around her. No one else knew what was going on. Loren was very young. They saw Tobias hugging and crying over a small young woman.  
  
"Tobias?" Rachel said, "Who......is this?"  
  
Tobias pulled away from Loren.  
  
"This is Loren. My mother."   
  
The others had nothing to say.  
  
"We're going to Cassie's barn. You can come with us." Marco, Cassie and Rachel looked shocked. Jake stepped forward.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
Loren needed a moment to organize her thoughts.  
  
"Joshua brought me."  
  
"Who's Joshua?"  
  
Again, Loren hesitated. It was just as new to her as it was to them.  
  
"The Ellimist's brother."  
  
Jake looked back to the others. They had nothing to offer.  
  
"Let's go to Cassie's barn. Maybe you can explain further once we get there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Each had their own suspicions because of Loren's incessant hesitation. 


End file.
